


Flowers for Clear

by orphan_account



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Human!Clear, M/M, Mentions of Noiao, Mentions of Seragaki Tae, Minor Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>English project turned into angsty Clear/Aoba fluffy stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers for Clear

On the evening of my 18th birthday, there were celebrations in abundance. Our house was full of beautiful sights, lovely views, but none as beautiful as my lovely Aoba. He shone light like all of the stars in the night sky that hung over Midorijima, bringing this home of mine to life.

I was told that this beautiful love of mine would not be coming, but there was no mistaking that sapphire blue hair, luminous, even in this party, I saw him there, swaying to the music that I loved oh so much, the song we shared together. I plucked a flower from my garden and greeted him by setting the flower in his hair. And so that was that, from then on, I brought my transcendent Master a flower, every year on my birthday. Until one year, one year, he just . . . left. I waited, a longer time than I am willing to admit for my precious Master. It didn’t feel real, I didn’t understand, but I accepted, that he had moved on.

On the evening of my 68th birthday, I sit at my window, celebrating with my family. I glance outside and just for a moment I thought I saw a glint of sapphire blue; a hint at what it used to be. But the moment was fleeting, because at that moment my niece went to get the door, I’m a little hard of hearing these days, I must not have heard the knock. A moment later she came back in with something I never thought I’d see again in my life, they were the flowers.

I scooped them up from her hands and went to sit outside, to wait, to see if finally, maybe . . . my Master would return to me.

In my hurry, a note fluttered out of my flowers.

_My love,_

_Please do not spend any longer waiting for me, Tae ordered after she found out, to never have contact with you again. I have moved to Germany now, please do not attempt to discover my whereabouts this place was never for me, but I swear I have never forgotten us, those songs, and I don’t believe I ever will. Do not mourn for us, they're flowers for you my Clear, They are always for you, my love._

I did not have the strength to lift myself from the ground that day, despite his request; I did wait, one last day, one last day for my Master.


End file.
